


5 Wishes

by ohmythaiboys



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythaiboys/pseuds/ohmythaiboys
Summary: Please give this man to me.That has always been my wish for the past five years.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	5 Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Gun's birthday in an alternate universe.
> 
> a drabble

I’ve always been wondering what the hell does this mean?

Why does he make me feel special _every damn time?_

No one told him to be this nice so why?

I’ll tell you what, I’ve been asking myself for the past five years what we are. Yes, just myself. I couldn’t bring to ask Off what we are because I don’t wanna sound assuming. He’s my best friend, for fuck’s sake, of course he has to be nice.

But what if?

_What if he feels it too?_

**“Papii!,”** I greeted once I saw him walk his way inside the bar.

We’re having a little get together today since it’s my birthday.

He looks ethereal with his Hawaiian polo shirt and black pants. It was his everyday style but it still gets me every time. He’s just that good-looking.

**“You look so whipped,”** Pim, my sister, whispered while nudging me

Pim has always known my feelings for my best friend. Ever since the first day I met him in college, I’ve already set my eyes on him. He is the goal. He is my dream.

I quickly shifted my eyes to the other guests when I noticed that I’ve been staring for so long.

I met him halfway and planted a kiss on his neck. It’s like a habit. Every time we meet, I need to kiss his neck as a greeting.

**“Happy birthday, nong Gun ja,”** he greeted me sweetly

My heart melted from those words. Who wouldn’t? His eyes looked so soft while saying that.

After greeting me, he immediately left to God knows where. I kept on trying to find him, but to no avail, I didn’t see him.

Until 11:59 PM came

**“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you”**

Everyone’s singing but I’m only looking at the guy walking towards me, holding the cake, and smiling widely at me. Off Jumpol. How could you make me feel butterflies by just holding a damn cake?

_Please give this man to me._

That has always been my wish for the past five years.

Five years of having a _crush_ on him.

He’s the reason why I didn’t involve myself in a relationship. But my question is why did he do the same? In those years, he never courted anyone. I wonder if he feels the same but that’s insane, right?

I leaned towards his chest to take a picture. It has always been like that. It’s like I belong in that spot.

_It feels like home._

I can’t recall how many people took our photo. Again, it has always been like that.

Our circle liked to tease us because of how close we are with each other. In my defense, we were just really close. He says the same thing anyway.

We got asked ' _Are you together?_ ' pretty often but we would just brush it off, laughing it off like it’s the most _impossible_ thing in the world.

I really wonder

_Am I only just a friend?_

I just drank my thoughts away. I don’t want to sulk on my special day.

Tay, Arm, and Jennie are in the same table as me getting wasted already. Off? I don’t know where he is again. He’s like a mushroom

**“Get married already,”** Jennie said, half-awake

**“Right, you should confess first, Gun. Off is a fucking coward,”** Tay said while laughing with Arm

Seriously, these guys won’t stop at their ‘OffGun agenda’.

I suddenly felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned to see the handsome guy I’ve been looking for. I smiled upon seeing his face.

**“Let’s go, I have something to tell you”**

My mind stopped functioning when he held my hand. I could only look at our hands. My jaw dropped at the sight. I didn’t care if people looked, if they gossiped about us. Off Jumpol is holding my hand!!! _It’s all that matters._

He let go of my hand when we’re already out of the bar. Still frozen in my place, I heard him speak. **“Gun?”**

**“Y-Yes?”**

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He turned his back at me while massaging his temples. God, even his back looks so nice.

**“Are you okay? Are you sick?,”** I asked worriedly

**“No, I’m just nervous,”** he answered, still not facing me.

I heard him take another deep breath.

**“You feel it too, right?”**

**“Feel what?”**

**“It’s not just me, right?”**

**“What exactly are you talking about?”**

He faced me, his face filled with worry. **“You like me too, right?”**

I blinked a few times before answering him. **“Whoever told you that must have heard it wrong”**

He sighed. **“Sorry, you can just forget that I said that”**

He started to walk away with his head down, like he just lost _a battle._

**“What do you mean I like you, Off Jumpol? I fucking love you”**

He straightened his back and turned to me, shock evident on his face. **“Can you repeat that?”**

I shook my head playfully. **“Sorry, you can just forget that I said—“**

I felt his lips on mine. It was soft, just like how I imagined. He tilted his head to gain more access of my lips. I felt it. The longing. It was like he’s been waiting for this day his entire life.

He smiled at me, his eyes teary. **“I fucking love you too, Gun Atthaphan”**

I smiled from ear to ear upon hearing that.

_After five birthday wishes, you’re finally mine, Off Jumpol._


End file.
